1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to joining modular optical translation stage assemblies and other optical test bench hardware typically used to move an optical element such as a mirror or a lens.
2. Background Information
Optical test benches are typically used to test and develop optical experiments and/or products. An optical test bench may have a number of discrete optical elements mounted to an optical table. The optical elements may include mirrors, lenses, prisms, etc. as is known in the art. One or more of the optical elements may be attached to a translation stage or other optical test bench hardware that can be actuated or moved to adjust the position of the element. There are typically three types of translation stages; an x-axis stage that can move the optical element in one direction, an xy-axis stage that can move the element in two orthogonal directions, and an xyz-axis stage that can move the element in three orthogonal directions. These stages are typically sold as separate products. For example, Newport Corp., the assignee of the present invention, presently sells an x-axis stage, an xy-axis stage and an xyz-axis stage as separate products. If a customer wants to have an x stage and an xy stage, they may purchase two separate products. It would be desirable to provide a modular optical translation stage assembly that allows an operator to easily create an x-axis stage, an xy-axis stage, or an xyz-axis stage without removing other optical hardware from the translation stage assembly.